


Happiness

by Sonrio



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonrio/pseuds/Sonrio
Summary: Spark has a secret, and Go is desperate to find out what it is.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Kendy for the inspiration.

“You would not believe the amount of homework Willow has been piling on us lately! It’s like he wants to bury us in papers!”

Go laughed, listening to his friend Gogo’s daily complaint about high school. They were walking to their next shared class together after he picked her up from her last class. As they walked, two other students passed by them in the hallway, chatting about something as well.

“Did you hear about Spark’s crush on…”

“Huh?” Go turned around at the mention of his best friend’s name, thinking his ears were playing tricks on him. Unfortunately, when he turned around the two students were already gone, presumably around the corner he and Gogo just came from.

_Spark...likes someone? How come I didn’t know about this?_

“Something wrong?”

Go broke out of his thoughts and turned back around to face Gogo, who was eyeing him with a concerned look. He shook his head.

“Nah, just thought I heard something. So, did you finish your homework for our next class at least?” Go asked, even though he knew the answer.

Gogo smiled innocently. “You see, that’s something I was hoping you’d help me with.”

Go rolled his eyes and started walking again with Gogo to his next class, but not without the thought of Spark liking someone creeping around the back of his mind.

* * *

“Huh? Spark _likes_ someone?” Candela said, bewildered as she ate her salad.

“I’m just as surprised as you are.” Go said. “I was walking with Gogo and overheard two people talking about Spark liking someone, and it’s been on my mind all day. He would tell me if he liked someone, no?” He looked down at his sandwich, barely touched.

“Go, this is Spark we’re talking about.” Candela swallowed another forkfull of kelp. “Spark, the guy who only just hit puberty last year, and we’re seniors. The guy who stops us from stepping on literal ants on the ground as we’re walking. The guy who has literally been confessed to by multiple people and thought they just wanted to be friends. The guy--”

“I think he gets it, Candela.” Blanche interrupted her. “Go, while this may be surprising information for all of us, I do believe we should respect Spark’s privacy. Being close friends alone doesn’t mean he tells us everything, just as we don’t tell each other what goes in our personal lives as well.”

“I guess you’re right.” Go said, still looking down at his sandwich. He sighed, wrapping it back up. “I think I’m gonna eat this during next class. I’ll see you guys later.”

As Go left the table, Candela and Blanche eyed him as he turned the corner. Candela turned to Blanche with a solemn look.

“I feel kinda bad for lying to him.” Candela said.

“Ditto.” Blanche looked towards the hallway Go just went to. “But we have no right to be telling him what we know. Spark will tell him when he’s ready.”

“Yeah yeah I know.” Candela said, finishing up her salad. “How come you didn’t bring a lunch today?”

“I had already eaten in class prior to this. We had a pizza party.” Blanche explained.

“And you didn’t bring me any?!” Candela scowled. “Here I am, stuck eating this shitty excuse of a salad the school gives us, and you had the pleasure of eating _pizza_ without even thinking of me?!”

Blanche got up from the table, ready to go. “I thought you liked the salad here.”

“I only like their croutons!”

-

Go eyed his best friend Spark while playing the latest Pokemon game with him. They were having a battle, both of them down to one Pokemon, his Mimikyu versus Spark’s Bewear.

Spark noticed Go looking at him as they played in front of each other, laying down on Go’s bedroom floor. He grinned, looking back down at his 3DS.

“Hey Spark, do you like anyone?”

Spark looked up again at Go, the latter having a somewhat serious look.

“Of course I do!” Spark said, smiling. “I like you, Blanche, Candela, Gogo-”

“That’s not what I meant.” Go interrupted. “I’m asking if you _like_ someone. Like a crush.”

Spark stared at Go, his throat feeling a bit dry. _Stay cool, Spark._

“Wh-Why do you ask?” _Crap._

Go raised his eyebrow, noticing the hesitant stutter. “No reason. I just figured since we’re best friends and all we should talk about this stuff once in awhile.”

Spark laughed, a bit nervously. “Well, I don’t. Not really.” He said, looking away.

 _He’s lying,_ Go thought. _Spark never lies to me, but he’s lying. Why?_

“D-Do you like anyone, Go?” Spark said, wanting to draw the attention away from him.

“Maybe.” Go said, his eyes back to his 3DS.

“M-Maybe?” Spark said. His eyes went back to his game to find that he had lost. “Oh, good game Go! I’ll get you next time.”

Go smiled at him as he closed his 3DS, standing up. “I think I’m in the mood for some food. You wanna get something to eat?”

“Oh, sure!” Spark said, standing up beside him. “Race you to the door!”

Spark zoomed out of the bedroom as Go followed behind him. As Go found a waiting Spark outside, he couldn’t stop thinking about the previous conversation.

_Why would he lie to me so obviously? It’s not like him to do that._

“Where do you wanna eat?” Spark said, leading them away from Go’s house. “We can go to that new diner down the road, or maybe get some burgers from…” Spark continued with Go barely listening to him.

* * *

“He definitely likes someone.” Go said, chomping down on his sandwich in fervor.

“Woah, easy on the sandwich dude. What did bologna and cheese do to you?” Candela said, slice of pizza in hand.

“From what you’ve told us, Go,” Blanche started, “it seems reasonable to believe he might be lying, but have you considered he might be telling the truth?”

“He’s not.” Go said bluntly. “It was all on his face. Spark is a horrible liar.”

“That is true.” Candela said. “Remember when I asked him if he knew where my pencil went during class, and he made a big fuss about it and ran out of class? I ended up finding a brand new pack of pencils in my locker later.”

Blanche nodded. “Regardless, I still think we shouldn’t pry it out of him. If he doesn’t wish to tell us, he doesn’t have to.”

“But why would he just lie to me like that?” Go responded. “Why couldn’t he have just told me he liked someone without naming them or something? It’s not like I care who it is.”

“It kind of sounds like you care a bit too much.” Candela said, taking a bite out of her pizza.

Go went silent.

_She’s right. Why do I care so much about it all?_

Go finished his sandwich. “I think I’m gonna go. I’ll see you.” He threw his trash away and left the table.

Candela blinked. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No.” Blanche said. “I think he might’ve just realized something.”

* * *

“Hey, Gogo.” Go said, interrupting their current conversation about who-knows-what.

“Hm?” Gogo looked at Go as he stopped in the middle of their walk to class.

“How do you know if you like someone?”

Gogo’s eyes widened. She thought about her response.

“Well, there a few signs that point to crushes.” She started. “You might find yourself wanting to see someone so bad it hurts. You’ll want to know a lot about them as well. But I guess the biggest thing that could tell if you liked someone is if it makes you happy to see them happy.”

Go was confused. “It would make me happy to see them happy?”

Gogo nodded. “I know that’s kind of cliché. Wouldn’t that just make you friends, you might think. But there’s a key difference between _friendship_ happiness and _crush_ happiness, and you’ll feel it when it comes.”

Go looked at her, then looked down in thought.

“Do you like someone, Go?” Gogo asked.

Go shrugged. “I don’t know. That’s why I asked.” He smiled. “Thank you, though.”

* * *

“Go, it’s hatching!” Spark yelled from his bike.

The two boys pedaled to a stop as they parked their bikes beside a tree, sitting in the shade beside each other to look at Spark’s phone. They had decided to go out and play Pokemon Go for the day, biking around with their phones out in case they came across anything.

As the Egg on Spark’s phone hatched into a Pichu, Go looked at Spark’s smiling face. He had an expression of delight, as this was his first Pichu, and given that Pikachu was one of Spark’s favorites, it made the moment all the more special. Spark was happy, and Go was too.

It made him happy to see Spark happy.

“Remember that conversation we had other day when we battled in my room?” Go said suddenly, laying back in the grass with his arms behind his head.

Spark looked at Go, phone still in hand. “Which one?”

“You know the one.”

Spark blinked. He did.

“I just wanted to give you an update.” Go said. “I do like someone.”

Spark blinked again. “Oh. Okay.”

Go sat up. “Don’t you want to know who it is?” His tone was mixed with irritation and confusion.

Spark looked down at his phone, the Pichu on his screen. “Do you want to tell me?”

Go didn’t respond.

A few awkward seconds passed as neither boy spoke. Spark was trembling on the inside, not wanting to continue the conversation out of fear that he may say too much.

Go sighed, standing up and getting back on his bike. “Let’s go.”

Spark stood up in silence and got on his bike as well. As they continued, Spark rode a little behind Go for the rest of their hunt, neither boy saying much until they got back to Go’s house. They left their bikes outside as they went into the empty home, Go’s parents out for work still. Instinctively, they went to his bedroom.

As Spark shut the door behind them, Go sat down on the bed and spoke.

“Why didn’t you tell me you liked someone?”

Spark froze, his back still towards Go.

“Wh-What do you mean?” He still wasn’t facing him.

“Turn around and look at me, Spark.”

Spark gulped, his throat dry again. He turned around, trembling, his eyes on the ground.

“Look at _me_ , Spark.” Go repeated. “I’m your best friend.”

Spark looked up at Go, his eyes on the verge of tears.

“Are you gonna answer me, or are you gonna cry?” Go said.

Spark stumbled around with his arounds. “I--...I don’t…”

“Yes, you do like someone. You wouldn’t be this scared to talk to me if you didn’t.” Go said, standing up. “So I’ll ask again: Why did you lie to me, Spark?”

“I didn’t lie!” Spark said, his voice rising.

“Yes, you did!” Go was yelling now. “You _like_ someone, and you didn’t even bother to tell me, your best friend?! And then when I ask if you did, you straight up just _lie_ to my face?! Did you think I wouldn’t notice? You’re a terrible liar.”

“I--”

“You what?” Go finished for him. “You’re sorry? Sorry that you lied to me? Sorry that you can’t tell me the truth? Sorry that you didn’t even care that I told you I liked someone?”

Spark was crying now. “Go, I--”

“You _what_ , Spark?!”

“Let me FINISH!” Spark yelled, silencing Go’s outburst. “...You’re right. I did lie to you. And I am sorry about it.”

“You--”

“Go, please let me talk!” Spark said again, shutting him up. “I didn’t realize how much it was getting to you that I liked someone. I didn’t want to tell you because I thought it wasn’t worth all the trouble.”

“Of course it’s worth all the trouble!” Go shouted. “I’m your freaking best friend!”

“And that’s exactly why it wasn’t worth telling you!” Spark shouted over him.

Go’s eyes widened at Spark’s remark. Spark, realizing what he just said, shut his eyes and opened the door behind him, running out of the room.

“Spark, wait!” Go yelled, running after him.

Spark ran outside, grabbing his bike and running as he got on it. Go followed behind him, shouting for him to stop.

“Spark, please stop!” Go shouted as he pedaled after him. “Spark!”

Spark pedaled even faster, his tears running down his face as he biked it to who-knows-where, just somewhere away from him.

Go was desperate. If he didn’t stop now, there was no way he’d be able to catch up. Mustering up courage, he shouted at the top of his lungs.

_“Spark, I like you!”_

Spark immediately pedaled to a stop in the middle of the road. He turned around to see Go catching up to him.

“You…”

Suddenly, a honking sound came from the left of Spark. Go could see a car speeding its way towards Spark, who was in the middle of a crossroad.

_“Spark, watch out!”_

Spark, seeing the car, suddenly jumped off his bike. The car drifted the corner, barely missing the lone bike in the road, speeding off in the distance.

Go felt like it took forever for him to get to the boy laying on the ground. He dropped his bike and ran to Spark.

“Spark, are you okay?!”

Spark got up with Go’s help, brushing the scrapes off his knees as he turned to look at Go.

“What you just said, right now…”

Go blinked, the blush evident on his face.

“You...like me?” Spark asked.

Go gulped. “I...I guess I do.”

“You guess?”

‘I-I mean, I do!” Go corrected.

“...Good.” Spark smiled.

Go stared at Spark for a moment, then closed the gap between them with a kiss. They kissed for what felt like an eternity, only parting when it occurred to Go that they were still in the middle of the road and should probably move.

The boys moved themselves and their bikes to the side under a tree, then sat down beside each other. Spark rested his head on Go’s shoulder as they talked.

“I was so scared.” Spark said. “Scared that if I told you, you wouldn’t want anything to do with me.”

“You don’t have to be scared now.” Go said, putting an arm around Spark. “I...I’m sorry for yelling at you. I guess I was just pissed that I felt like you didn’t trust me anymore.”

“I do trust you.” Spark said. “I just was so scared. When you said you liked someone, I didn't know what to say. I felt sad, but also happy that you might've found someone, even if it wasn't me." He started crying again. "I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“I understand." Go said, brushing away Spark's tears. "But honestly, it wouldn’t have anyway. I like you too much.”

Spark looked up at Go, who was looking down at him. They kissed again, and this time Spark was the one to pull away.

“I like you too, Go.”


End file.
